Kolot
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Ko-lot a tidak modern; kuno; tua MarkHyuck/MarkChan. NCT. NCT Dream. Mark/Donghyuck. AU!
1. kolot

Kolot

Ko-lot a tidak modern; kuno; tua

Mark itu kolot.

Seluruh penjuru dunia bahkan seperti tahu tingkat kekolotan Mark sudah melebih batas wajar dan membuat greget siapapun. Bahkan anak-anak Dreamy Squad sudah lelah dengan kekolotan sosok yang paling tua di geng mereka itu, padahal Mark hanya lahir setahun sebelum memasuki jaman millennial, bukan Milea, itu jatah Na Iqbal Jaemin.

Pernah suatu saat mereka merencanakan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Jisung, semuanya disibukkan dengan tugas masing-masing di dapur rumah Renjun, kebetulan keluarganya tengah berlibur ke China, dan menyisakan pemuda Kanada itu sendirian tanpa hal jelas yang harus dia lakukan, karena tidak ada satupun yang ingin Mark mengubah harmoni memasak kue mereka menjadi sebuah kehancuran.

Mark yang saat itu tidak membawa ponselnya, mendapat titah dari Jaemin untuk menelpon Chenle, menanyakan mereka sudah sampai mana menggunakan ponsel Donghyuck yang tergeletak di meja.

Namun hampir separoh jam berlalu, bel pintu sudah berdering, Mark masih berkutat dengan ponsel milik Donghyuck.

Kue ulang tahun yang belum dihias. Chenle dan Jisung yang sudah memasuki ruang tengah. Donghyuck yang menghela nafas kasar dan berbalik menghadap Jaemin.

"Jaemin-ah, bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau Mark-hyung tak terbiasa menggunakan ponsel selain miliknya?"

Mark itu kolot.

Mungkin jika dia tak pindah dari Kanada ke kompleks perumahan yang sama dengan Donghyuck-Jeno-Jaemin-Renjun-Jisung-Chenle mungkin mereka takkan pernah menjadi satu squad, karena bagaimanapun anggota Dreamy Squad yang lain tumbuh selayaknya anak-anak masa kini yang tidak bisa jauh dari gawai dan sambungan internet, atau hal lain yang berbau elektronik. Kadang mereka akan berpikir apa yang Mark Lee sudah lakukan selama dia berada di Kanada sana sebelum dia pindah 6 tahun lalu.

Mark Lee akan mengajak Lee Donghyuck jika ia ingin menaiki kereta bawah tanah. Adik perempuan Donghyuck selalu mengeluh karena oppa-nya diculik sang tetangga hanya untuk mengecek saldo uang kiriman orang tuanya jika hyung-nya sibuk bekerja. Atau sampai Mark Lee tidak akan pergi ke arcade untuk bermain jika Donghyuck tak ada di sana.

"Mark hyung begitu polos."

"Dia seperti anak hilang."

"Bagaimana kalau dia merusakkan benda-benda tersebut? Lalu ada petugas yang menangkapnya?"

Mungkin itu jawaban yang akan kalian dapatkan jika kalian bertanya kenapa selalu Lee Donghyuck yang ada di sisi Mark Lee jika kekolotan bocah tingkat tiga sekolah menengah atas itu terjadi.

Percayalah kelima teman lainnya sudah lelah menghadapi kekolotan yang lebih tua.

END

A/n: btw ku nemu ini di tumpukan tulisan unemployment depressed, dan ku mau mikir bikin multichap mengenai kekolotan Mark Lee /maafkansayabapakkarenamenistakananda/ atau mending jadi oneshoot aja

#KibarkanBenderaMarkHyuck


	2. Masalah

Siang itu tak terlalu terik maupun lembab yang menguar. Pun sekolah tak semenyiksa hari biasanya karena evaluasi dinas terkait yang menyebabkan para guru lebih sibuk mengurus dokumen mereka dibandingkan para anak-anak yang selalu membuat ulah.

Akan tetapi sepertinya hari itu tetap tak menjadi hari yang baik bagi seorang Mark. Ketika yang lain sudah siap sedia dengan nampan makan mereka begitu pula siswa lain yang ada di kantin, bocah laki-laki itu hanya menumpukan berat kepalanya ke meja tanpa berniat melakukan hal apapun.

"Kau terlihat tak bersemangat hari ini." Jaemin berkomentar sebelum suapan tempura masuk satu lahapan ke mulutnya.

"Aku tahu." Yang paling tua hanya menjawab demikian. Mengundang decakan dari para kawannya yang lebih muda.

"Ya, hanya kau yang tahu dan kau kini membiarkan kami berusaha menebak-nebak apa yang sedang kau rasakan dan pikirkan."

Kepala Mark terangkat. Menatap keenam kawannya yang sesekali meliriknya setelah memasukan makanan mereka perlahan ke dalam mulut masing-masing.

Mark menghela napasnya panjang. "Ku rasa kalian tak ingin mendengarkannya."

Pria leo itu kemudian berdiri sehingga lima yang lainnya mendongak ke arahnya, kecuali untuk Lee Donghyuck.

"Aku ke kelas dulu. Sepertinya aku akan tidur sebentar." Ujarnya sebelum beranjak.

Renjun yang seolah tak terima dengan perlakuan yang lebih tua, hendak menyusulnya, namun tangannya terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh Donghyuck.

"Duduklah. Biarkan Mark-_hyung_ sendiri. Dia baru saja mendapat masalah di rumahnya."

Sisa pemuda di meja itu menaruh atensi pada Donghyuck tak mengerti. Dipikiran mereka berkeliaran akan apa yang terjadi di rumah yang bersangkutan karena setahu mereka keluarga Mark begitu terbuka dan tak pernah menghadapi masalah pelik.

"Paman Lee ke rumahku kemarin. Beliau bercerita pada ayahku kalau komputer rumahnya rusak."

Jeno memiringkan kepalanya tak paham. Lantas apa hubungannya komputer yang rusak dengan Mark? Lagipula biasanya sejauh ini Mark masih baik-baik saja saat praktek mata pelajaran ilmu komputer di lab. Yah...meski setidaknya yang dia pegang hanya Microsoft dan _tetek bengeknya._

"Komputer rumah mereka yang biasa kita pakai untuk bermain ilomilo itu? Komputer legendaris rumah Mark?"

Donghyuck hanya mengangguk pada pertanyaan Chenle. Mulutnya masih mengunyah makanannya yang sepertinya perlu untuk kembali ditambah.

"Mark merusaknya?"

Pemuda Gemini itu terdiam. Kepalanya kembali sibuk mengingat perkataan ayah Mark pada ayahnya yang ia dengar ketika ia hendak mengambil air kemarin malam. "Err...sebenarnya tidak si. Cuma ada sedikit kesalahpahaman atau ketidaksengajaan yang terjadi."

Yang lain mengernyit tak paham akan kata kesalahpahaman yang Donghyuck maksudkan.

"Jadi begini, kemarin malam Paman Lee yang menyuruh Mark-_hyung_ untuk menghapus folder di komputer mereka. Yah...kalian tahu sendiri kalau komputer legendaris itu benar-benar tahan banting kan? Tapi untuk pertama kalinya setelah enam tahun berlalu, akhirnya komputer itu masuk ke tempat servis."

"Dan komputernya tak bisa diselamatkan?"

Anggukan mantap beserta jentikan jari mereka dapatkan dari Donghyuck. "Mungkin, Paman Lee baru akan membawanya hari ini. Soalnya Mark-hyung menghapus Local Disk C di komputer mereka."

Jeno mulai bergidik ngeri ketika Donghyuck mulai tersenyum begitu manis dan terlihat tenang seolah ini adalah hal yang lumrah terjadi.

"Kurasa kita harus memperingatkan Kim-_ssaem_ ketika praktek besok, setidaknya komputer sekolah juga tak menjadi korban kekolotan Mark-hyung."

**END**

a/n: Hallo ku balik~

btw ini cerita ku nemu di fb apa ya, jadi ada yang hapus local disk C terus laptopnya blanck gitu. tapi ku ga paham juga si, /amit-amit ku masih cinta laptop saya sama isinya/

ya jadi gitu wwww

cerita ini bakal berputar di kegaptekan Dek Mark (meski ku yakin Mark ga segitu gapteknya wwww)

dan maafkan karena gaya nulis humor saya gini, kaku banget kan /yah...biasanya bikinnya dark humor jadi agak susah bikin light humor beneran/

babai~~ selamat berdugun-dugun tiap malam karena MarkHyuck terlampau liar kalau di luar Korea~


	3. Tugas

Jika kalian bertanya masa apa yang paling menyenangkan? Jawabannya sudah pasti adalah masa sekolah menengah. Entah itu pertama maupun yang terakhir. Karena untuk bocoran saja, masa perkuliahan tak seindah _sinema elektronik_ yang biasa kalian lihat tanpa sengaja ketika melewati ruang keluarga dengan ibu kalian yang tengah melipat baju di sana.

Lalu untuk masa sekolah dasar? Oh? Kalian masih menganggap masa dimana kalian tidak boleh makan cokelat atau es krim berlebih adalah masa terindah? Maka maaf saja, sepertinya kita tidak sejalan seperti bagaimana Jaemin si penganut bubur ayam diaduk melihat Jeno yang memakan buburnya langsung ketika si penjual menyajikannya pada mereka.

Hari itu adalah Hari Minggu. Hari dimana para anak baru _gedhe_ itu berusaha membuat _vibes_ positif pada hidup mereka dengan mengawali hari berlari pagi di taman dekat komplek perumahan. Yah...meskipun tetap saja gagal, karena setelahnya mereka dengan nyaman sudah duduk manis memangku mangkuk bubur masing-masing.

Sebelumnya, setelah senja sore yang mengiringi ketujuh pasang kaki yang berjalan bersamaan itu sepulang sekolah di Hari Jumat, mereka memang merencanakan untuk menghabiskan akhir dari akhir pekan yang sebenarnya untuk berolahraga yang dilanjutkan dengan _movie marathon_ serta mengerjakan tugas di akhir hari, karena Hari Sabtu adalah hari dimana mereka baru akan membuka mata ketika matahari tepat di ubun-ubun. Mencoba untuk merepotkan salah satu ibu mereka karena harus menanggung porsi makan yang tidak sedikit dari ketujuh remaja tanggung itu nantinya. Well, tak apa. Lagipula semua ibu mendapat jatahnya di tiap minggu yang berbeda.

Jaemin dan Jeno masih ribut dengan kebiasaan masing-masing. Chenle dan Jisung yang tengah menghabiskan mangkuk kedua mereka. Renjun yang sudah melenggang menghampiri seekor kucing yang kini mendusal padanya. Lalu Donghyuck yang kini menatap Mark dengan wajah suntuknya, _sekali lagi._

Donghyuck mengernyit, seingatnya masalah lelaki yang lebih tua dan ayahnya itu sepertinya sudah selesai minggu lalu dengan ucapan selamat tinggal mereka pada si _legendaries_ dan selamat datang dengan sebuah laptop canggih namun tetap ditempatkan di singgasana sang _legend_, karena orang tua Mark tak mau kelepasan dalam pengawasan sehingga hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Sehingga akhirnya Donghyuck memutuskan untuk bertanya saja daripada ia terlihat begitu ambigu dengan menatap yang tua terus menerus.

"Kau kenapa?"

Mark menoleh, setelah tadinya menatap kosong pada arah jam dua belas. Menatap bingung bocah yang paling dekat dengannya itu daripada lima lainnya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Pertanyaan inilah yang sering membuat Donghyuck sebal pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Berdecak. Menggembungkan pipinya dan akhirnya memilih beranjak dan membayar buburnya sendiri.

"Kalau wajahmu tak terlihat rumit, mana mungkin aku bertanya kau kenapa, _bodoh_!"

Itu balasnya setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada sang penjual. Donghyuck kembali duduk. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada kawannya yang lain yang masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Tapi akhirnya Mark tersenyum. Mengusak rambut lepek karena keringat milik yang lebih muda, yang dibalas dengan cebikan kesal.

"Hanya memikirkan tugas sekolah. Bukan masalah."

Mengendikkan bahu. Donghyuck akhirnya berdiri kembali dan memutuskan untuk bermain dengan Renjun serta kucing yang masih menempel padanya. Meninggalkan eksistensi Mark yang masih memikirkan tugas dari gurunya sejak minggu kemarin.

**_7777777_**

Sore hari ketika mereka sudah menyelesaikan beberapa seri marvel, yang sebenarnya sudah mereka tonton berkali-kali, sebelum mereka akan menonton _End Game_ minggu depan, akhirnya bocah-bocah itu berhenti dan menuruti panggilan ibu Jeno untuk segera ke meja makan. Ketujuhnya kini berurutan di depan wastafel dan mencuci tangan mereka satu persatu sebelum duduk dengan manis menantikan makanan yang siap memanjakan lidah mereka.

Kali itu hanya ada ibu Jeno di sana karena sang kakak sudah berangkat kembali ke kota sebelah, _karena kelas pagi yang harus di datanginya esok hari_ dan sang ayah yang masih belum kembali, _karena mobil dinasnya yang mendadak mendapat masalah sehingga harus bertandang sejenak di bengkel terdekat._

Mereka menghabiskan makanannya dengan _khidmat_ meski sesekali saling melontarkan banyolan terhadap satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya makan malam mereka selesai dan seperti biasa, ketujuh pemuda tanggung itu akan berkelompok menjadi kelompok bersih-besih meja dan kelompok yang membantu ibu bersangkutan mencuci bekas makan mereka.

Setelahnya, mereka duduk melingkar di ruang tamu. Menatap buku atau laptop masing-masing untuk mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan esok ataupun lusa. Bagi Renjun, Donghyuck, Jaemin, dan Jeno, kegiatan ini cukup menguntungkan karena mereka bisa membagi tugas dan hanya menyalin dari bagian masing-masing. Sedangkan untuk Chenle, Jisung, dan Mark harus cukup bersyukur memiliki teman untuk mengerjakan tugas daripada akhirnya _dipeluk_ kemalasan jika sendirian di kamar.

Sampai akhirnya Mark berdiri dan meninggalkan yang lain. Tak ada yang aneh, karena enam bocah yang lebih muda itu berpikir bahwa yang paling tua mungkin akan ke kamar mandi menuntaskan panggilan alamnya.

Akan tetapi, menit demi menit berlalu dan ada bau-bau tidak sedap yang menggelitik hidung mereka. Membuat mata Chenle yang hanya tersisa lima _watt_ karena bosan pada tugasnya, kini terbelalak lebar.

"_Hyung_! Kebakaran!"

Keenamnya berlari ke arah dapur. Berdesakan melewati lorong yang biasanya hanya cukup utnuk dua orang untuk mencapai ruang paling belakang rumah milik Jeno.

_Asdfghjkl_!

Tangan Mark segera di tarik oleh sang pemilik rumah, sedangkan Renjun segera mengisi panci dengan air wastafel yang kemudian, Jaemin mencelupkan sesuatu ke dalam panci tersebut.

Donghyuck yang selesai mematikan kompor langsung menatap nyalang pada yang bersangkutan. Memberinya sebuah cubitan keras pada pipi Mark dan membuat sang empu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ya! _Hyung_ hampir saja membakar rumahku kalau kau mau tahu!" Jeno berkata dengan jengkel sembari menepuk dahinya frustrasi. _Demi Tuhan!_ Untung ibunya pergi ke rumah Jisung, jika tidak, berakhir mereka semua diseret dan diomeli oleh ibu masing-masing, _sebab ibunya akan berteriak dan memanggil ibu mereka semua_.

"Kenapa kau yang marah padaku? Harusnya aku yang marah pada kalian karena kalian menggagalkan tugasku!"

Mark balas berkata dengan keras. Bergumam sesuatu yang tak jelas kemudian meraih bahan tugas yang kini hanya tersisa sebelah, karena separohnya berubah menjadi hitam keras sebab dingin air yang diberikan tadi.

Kakinya terhentak dan menuju ke ruang tamu dimana tas dan bukunya berada. Merapikannya sebelum akhirnya berniat beranjak jika bahunya tidak ditahan oleh Donghyuck.

"_Hyung_, kau mau pulang?"

Mark mendengus, tentu saja dia mau pulang. Percuma saja dia di sana kalau tugas yang harus dia kumpulkan besok tidak bisa diselesaikan.

"Aku mau menyelesaikan tugasku di rumah saja. Kim-_ssaem_ bisa mengeluarkanku dari kelas jika aku tak membawa tugas itu besok."

"Memangnya tugas apa yang diberikan padamu?" yang lebih kecil mengernyitkan dahi kala bertanya.

"Membakar CD."

Dan akhir Hari Minggu itu akhirnya Donghyuck menyeret Mark ke rumahnya setelah berpamitan dengan yang lain dan berpesan pada anak dua ribu untuk mengirimkan hasil tugas mereka lewat foto pada Donghyuck.

Setidaknya tak ada rumah yang hampir dikorbankan lagi untuk kedua kalinya karena kekolotan seorang Mark Lee.

**END**

a/n:

markhyuck banyak momen ku pusing, markhyuck ga ada momen ku pusing. Mana norenminsung main rumah-rumahan ala kerajaan lagi. udah gitu chenji berlayar ngebalap kapal pesiar lain pakai acara jisung main ke china sendiri.

btw, entahlah, ku merasa fic ini agak aneh wwwww soalnya tuh niat saya bikin humor ringan yang bakal jatuhnya kayak threads, tapi kok ya agak aneh nulis fic cuma beberapa kata doang. tapi kalau ditambahin cerita, akhirnya jadi gini, banyakan intro. hzhzhzhz...

mohon sarannya kawan-kawankoeh tertjintah, mending tetep ada plotnya dikit gini atau to the point aja

dan kalau kalian punya cerita gaptek tentang temen kalian atau kalian sendiri, please sharing laaah, soalnya jaman sekarang susah nemu cerita gaptek wwwww mentok paling drama olshop atau typo2 tjantik wwwww

yasyudahlah, babai kawan-kawan~ ditunggu kritik dan sarannya *


End file.
